Kiss!
by Yamashita Aruka
Summary: Masamune mendapat ciuman panas, begitupun Yukimura. / Drabble, Seni bahasa ambigay bagian kedua : Rilis. / Main pairing : MasaYuki
1. Masamune

_Sengoku BASARA memang milik CAPCOM seorang. Tapi kalo soal Ishida Mitsunari…_

_Mungkin ada debatnya di channel TVOne nanti._

.

.

.

.

**Kiss!**

by AlayChildren

.

Rating :** K+** ― Genre : AMBIGAY

.

Summary :

Masamune mendapat ciuman panas dadakan…

.

Specific pair : MasaYuki

.

Warnings :

Lihat pada fanfic 'Berdua'

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Date Masamune, Mahasiswa Jurusan Pendidikan Bahasa Inggris Semester 4 yang tengah sibuk nyusun skripsi.

Tinggal satu ruang dengan Sanada Yukimura juniornya yang beda dua semester di kost milik Abang/Eneng Kenshin.

Entah, peduli setan dengan kelamin pemilik kost yang kayak bekicot itu. selangkangan nyembul tapi mukanya bishie naudzubillah, mana pake kerudung lagi.

.

.

Hei, siapa bilang topik fic ini mau berputar haluan jadi bahas masalah gender seorang penyewa kost?! Balik ke cerita!

.

.

Pendek kata, Masamune harus bangun pagi untuk mengikuti mata kuliah wajib. Tetapi, karena tugas akhir semester yang mau tak mau memaksanya untuk bergadang, jadilah ia bangun kesiangan. Mandi pun tak sempat.

.

"Masamune-san! Selamat pagi!"

Yukimura, sang junior menyapa Masamune dengan ceria. Lelaki itu polos, dan masih muda.

Dan usut punya usut, Yukimura sangat menyukai pribadi Masamune. Tak pelak ia selalu bersemangat bila berjumpa, mengobrol, dan segala macamnya yang menyangkut dengan Masamune. Dengannya pun, Yukimura sangat perhatian kepada seniornya itu.

"Oh, _morning_, Yukimura! Hari ini aku telat, _sorry_! _I must hurry_!" Masamune tersenyum kecil, lalu melaju kilat keluar kost sambil menenteng sepatunya.

"Ah, Masamune-san! Tidak sarapan dulu? Ini sudah kubuatkan makanan!" Seru Yukimura. "Ada di meja makan, tuh!"

.

Omelet yang enak. Ada di meja makan dan Masamune melihatnya, perutnya langsung berbunyi.

.

"_Thanks _Yuki. Kelihatannya enak tetapi aku benar-benar telat! Mungkin kau bisa simpan itu saat aku sudah pulang nanti!"

"Wah, sayang sekali ya… baiklah kalau begitu."

Yukimura keluar dari dapur, lalu menghampiri Masamune.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan wajah pria pengguna _eyepatch _itu mendadak terasa panas…

Lalu memerah, matanya terbelalak.

Merasa hangat… hangat sekali. Lama-kelamaan terasa makin panas…

Makin panas…

Ah…

Dadanya berdebar kencang.

Dirinya telah dikecup mesra…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

―oleh panci panas Yukimura yang berisi omelet yang akan dituangkan ke piringnya di meja makan. Tapi na'as, dia terpeleset dan bagian bawah―yang notabenenya adalah bagian yang bersentuhan langsung dengan api―terkena wajah tamfan Masamune.

.

"YUKIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! P-P-P-P-PANAAASSSSSS! AAAAKKHH!"

"MA-MAAFKAN AKU, MASAMUNE-SAN! AKU KEPELESET KESET! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK SENGAJA, SUMPAH!"

Niatnya sih begitu…

"YUKIMURAAAAAAA! MUKAKU MELEPUH! MELEPUHHHHHHH! PANAS! SINGKIRKAN PANCI ITU SEGERA, YUKIMURA!"

Yukimura melempar panci itu jauh-jauh dan bersegera sembah sujud mohon ampun kepadan Yang Dipertuan Date Masamune sambil menangis ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku…"

.

Yang disembah makin jerit-jerit soak karena kesakitan.

"MINTA MAAFNYA NANTI AJA! YANG PENTING SEKARANG AMBILIN ODOL GIH BIAR MUKAKU NGGAK MELEPUH! AAAKH...! PANASPANASPANAS! ! !"

.

.

.

**R.I.P. **

**Wajah ganteng Date Masamune**

**21/12/2014**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Ah, entah kenapa setelah bikin fic yang 'Berdua' tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin ginian lagi.

Ketagihan ngisengin readers, mungkin XD *disambit sendal*

Nggak tau mau curcol apapun lagi, jadi... babay -w-/

.

salam titan :3

Review/flame?


	2. Yukimura

**CORET**Ngomong-ngomong soal wajah tamfan Masamune, ia sudah bangkit dari kubur dan hidup kembali. Sekarang pemilik marga Date itu telah ganteng kembali. Ayo fans Dokuganryuu, mana jeritan fg-nya?

(yang udah baca chapter 1 tahu, dong! *wink*)**CORET**

.

.

.

.

.

**Kiss!**

**.**

Disclaim bisa dilihat pada chapter lalu.

Dan kali ini Yukimura kena gilirannya, fic ini update karena permintaan seseorang :3

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini Yukimura ulang tahun.

Yah, meski tidak ada perayaan besar-besaran, setidaknya senior satu ruang di kost-nya, Date Masamune mengucapi selamat.

.

.

"Happy birthday, Yuki!" Masamune mengucapkan selamat kepada Yukimura.

"Wah, terima kasih, Masamune-san!" Yukimura tersipu, "Hehehe, bisa tahu saja hari ulang tahunku ini."

"Haha, begitulah. Oya, aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"Masamune-san tidak perlu repot-repot!" Yukimura menolak halus. "Lagipula, semenjak kejadian panci itu aku merasa tidak enak..."

"It's okay, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Lihat! Wajahku sudah tampan seperti sediakala!" Ia memamerkan wajahnya yang sudah mulus kembali.

Yang bersangkutan hanya sweatdrop.

"Nah, sekarang tutup matamu."

Yukimura menurut.

.

Sesuatu yang melumat bibir sang pemuda junior itu. Sangat memanjakan tiap kali bibirnya disentuh per inci. Menjelajah isi mulutnya, merasakan indera pengecapnya, dia yang diberi itu tampak tergugah seleranya. Merasakan kenikmatan...

"Bagaimana, Yuki? Delicious, right?"

"Mmmmmhh... ya..."

Masamune menyeringai nakal, lalu meneruskannya.

Yukimura makin terangsang. Bangkit gairahnya. Ia makin agresif, menyesap tiap-tiap jarak. Aromanya makin menguar. Menyenangkan rasanya, pikir batinnya. Saking ketagihannya, pipi pemuda crimson itu merona.

"Aku mau lagi..."

Terus, terus, terus, dan menerus. Yukimura menginginkan kelezatannya. Ia akui bahwa yang dirasakannya di mulutnya itu sangat nikmat. Ia tidak ingin melepasnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masamune-san! Aku mau buka mata!"

Sang Dokuganryuu mempersilakan.

Ia membuka mata. Yukimura mendapati mulutnya yang tersumpal dango.

.

"Dango! Pantesan tadi enak banget! Kalo tahu begini ngapain repot-repot nyuruh aku tutup mata, sih?" Kata Yukimura sambil mengunyah makanan favoritnya itu.

Masamune cuma cengengesan nggak jelas. Entah apa niat isengnya memperlakukan Yukimura sedemikian rupa.

"Sekarang nggak usah tutup mata lagi. Makan deh sepuasnya! Kalo kurang, masih ada 20 tusuk di meja makan!" Tawar Masamune. "Kubelikan dango sebanyak yang kau mau hari ini."

Mata Yukimura berbinar, "Terima kasih banyak! Ini hari ulang tahunku yang menyenangkan!"

.

Yukimura memakan semua dango pemberian Masamune dengan hati riang.

.

.

**FIN :3**

* * *

.

.

Buat Cheshirethebunny a.k.a. Ikumo Rin, ini lanjutannya! Suka nggak? :3


End file.
